


Prove It To Me

by jooniee



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Yoongi, Boy x boy, Dirty Talk, Dom Hoseok, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Soft sex, Sope, Sub Yoongi, Top Hoseok, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts nsfw, bxb - Freeform, gay ship, hoseok nsfw, jhope - Freeform, sope nsfw, suga - Freeform, this was fun to write, vanilla sex, yoongi nsfw, yoonseok nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: hoseok pinning yoongi down, locking their gazes together for a few moments, and then slowly trailing kisses down yoongi's body. hoseok gets encouraged by the soft mewling yoongi makes, and it ends in sweet, slow and romantic sex. With a little surprise at the end :)
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, sope - Relationship, yoonseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Prove It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so I’m writing something other than taekook !! Sope, one of my FAVORITE ships. I thought this prompt was really cute and hot at the same time so yeah, let’s get into this! 
> 
> Ps. This is also my second time writing smut in one day so I’ll try my best to make it good 🥺
> 
> Top! Hoseok   
> Bottom! Yoongi

Yoongi and Hoseok have been a lot more touchy with each other around the other members lately. Hugging each other more, teasing each other more, just the little things that make the other crazy on the inside. Of course they know they others know they’re together, it’s obvious. They’re happy for them, that is until they keep them up late at night doing god knows what at the worst hours of the night. Hoseok likes to tease Yoongi a lot when they’re in bed, Yoongi won’t lie, he loves it. He loves the way Hoseok treats him, He is so caring and loving. Yoongi won’t admit it that Hoseok holds the biggest soft spot in his heart, Although Hoseok probably already knows that. 

Now it’s about half past midnight, the two sitting at the opposite ends of the bed wearing practically nothing, Yoongi laying down probably scrolling through twitter, Hoseok is reading a book he’s much more into reading these days. Yoongi keeps nudging Hoseok with his foot, the younger looks over at Yoongi with a confused look on his face. 

“Nothing.” Yoongi says, smiling. 

“Okay” Hoseok says, turning his attention back to his book. Reading a few more pages, then Yoongi begins poking Hoseok’s side with his foot. Hoseok places his book in the chair at the end of the bed, making his way to sit in between Yoongi’s legs tickling him, mainly on his sides where he’s most ticklish. 

“H-hobi st-stop” Yoongi says in between laughs trying to bring his legs up to block Hoseok’s attack. 

Hoseok then grabs Yoongi’s legs and pushes them back down continuing tickling him. Yoongi tried using his hands to hold Hoseok’s back but it doesn’t work, Hoseok takes Yoongi’s hands and pins them above his head.   
Yoongi slowly stops laughing as Hoseok has stopped tickling him and the two are just staring at each other. Yoongi loves it like this, seeing his boyfriend hovering over him pinning his arms above his head. Hoseok’s eyes are trailing to Yoongi’s lips and locking their gazes together repeating that until he’s leaning in and kissing Yoongi softly, still holding his arms above his head. He only releases Yoongi’s arms when he begins trailing his lips down Yoongi’s jawline, down his neck sucking and biting at the skin leaving purple and blue marks the stylists would definitely scold them for, but he doesn’t care nor does Yoongi. He continues leaves kisses and little love bites down Yoongi’s body the elder mewling and whining as Hoseok gets closer and closer to the hem of his boxers. 

Hoseok leans back up and kisses Yoongi slow and full of passion as he grinds his hips into Yoongi’s, earning a soft groan from him. 

“What’s gotten into you.” Yoongi smiles and laughs slightly in between kisses. 

“Just want to show you how much you mean to me.” Hoseok replies kissing Yoongi once again. 

Again Hoseok is trailing kisses down Yoongi’s body giving extra attention to his nipples. Yoongi mewls softly as Hoseok trails kisses down his body, before wrapping his fingers under the hem of Yoongi’s boxers, tugging lightly at the fabric. 

“May I?” Hoseok asks waiting for Yoongi’s response, he nods and Hoseok removes Yoongi’s along with his own. 

Hoseok moves impossibly closer to Yoongi running his hands down his body admiring how beautiful his boyfriend is. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Hoseok says letting his hands stop on Yoongi’s hips. 

“Maybe you could prove that to me” Yoongi smiles, whining softly when Hoseok spreads his legs letting the cold air hit his body. 

“Believe me baby, I am.” Hoseok says, leaning down and kissing Yoongi as he pushes his length in, letting Yoongi whine and moan into his mouth. 

“Doesn’t matter how many times we do this, you always leave me breathless.” Yoongi says pulling Hoseok closer with his legs, tangling his hands in his hair kissing him as Hoseok steadily thrusts into him. 

Hoseok keeps his pace slow, he wants this romantic and sweet. Yoongi is holding onto Hoseok feeling every bit of him, Hoseok is kissing Yoongi’s neck and whispering praises into his ear. 

Hoseok wishes this could’ve been a little more romantic maybe with some candles and soft music playing, but as long as he’s with Yoongi everything is alright. 

“You’re so perfect, you know? I love everything about you.” Hoseok says earning a soft whine from Yoongi.

“Hoseok, please.” Yoongi says softly, “Just a little faster, for me, baby?” 

“Anything for you.” Hoseok kisses Yoongi’s cheek and speeds up his thrusts just a little.   
Yoongi is softly moaning directly in Hoseok’s ear.   
Hoseok loves hearing how he makes Yoongi feels, Yoongi loves hearing Hoseok’s deep grunts and groans too, hearing the praises and the sounds he makes. 

Hoseok nibbles at Yoongi’s ear making his way back down to his neck. Leaving love bites wherever he can, Yoongi mewls when Hoseok uses his teeth on a sensitive part of his neck. 

“Tell me what you want baby?” Hoseok asks, Yoongi can’t see his face but he just knows he’s smirking. 

“You, want you, only you.” Yoongi whines, pulling Hoseok closer to him. Hoseok doesn’t let him instead he wraps his hand around Yoongi’s cock stroking it slowly then matching the pace with his thrusts.   
Hoseok sits up continuing to thrust into Yoongi, admiring how fucked out and pleased he looks, how his hair is sticking to his forehead, Hoseok loves the way his mouth is agape moaning his name and whining softly. 

Hoseok can feel that familiar heat in his stomach and he quickens his thrusts and his hand around stroking Yoongi.

“Close.” He groans, watching Yoongi’s face contort with pleasure as Hoseok thrusts into him faster. 

“Nnngh, hobi please,f-fuck” Yoongi moans, wrapping his own hand around his cock whole Hoseok takes ahold of his hips pulling him back to meet his thrusts.  
Hoseok throws his head back groaning as he comes, Yoongi is coming seconds later from the immense pleasure of Hoseok spilling inside of him. 

Hoseok leans down kissing Yoongi, Yoongi kissing back with just as much passion. 

“I love you’ll much, more than you could ever imagine.” Hoseok says, smiling looking down at Yoongi he seems just as happy. 

“I love you too, so much, so so much.” He says kissing Hoseok. 

“I’ll clean us up, be right back.” Hoseok says, then finally pulling out, Yoongi whining at the empty feeling.   
Hoseok came back moments later with a wet rag, a towel and one of his hoodies for Yoongi to wear. 

“Why the hoodie?” Yoongi asks, giggling. 

“Thought you might want to wear it in the morning.” Hoseok says, laying the hoodie in the same chair with his book from earlier. 

“Here, let me get you cleaned up.” Hoseok says, Yoongi let’s Hoseok clean him up, Hoseok kissing him any chance he gets. 

After they’re both cleaned up Hoseok crawls back into bed with Yoongi who instantly cuddled up to him. 

“Thank you.” Yoongi says kissing Hoseok’s cheek. 

“For what?” Hoseok asks, resting his head on Yoongi’s. 

“For everything, loving me, always looking out for me, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” He replies smiling before falling asleep with Hoseok in his arms. Hoseok smiles and kisses the top of Yoongi’s head, before drifting off himself. 

When the morning comes, Yoongi is woken by breakfast in bed and a smiling Hoseok. 

“Good morning love, I hope you slept well.” Hoseok says, kissing Yoongi on the forehead.

“Hi good morning, I slept pretty well just a little exhausted from last night.” Yoongi replies.   
“You didn’t have to do this, you know?” 

“But I wanted to, it’s what you deserve.” Hoseok replies, sitting next to Yoongi.

Before eating Yoongi decided to put clothes on, he chose the hoodie Hoseok laid out for him and a pair of sweatpants.   
While getting dressed he noticed the amount of hickeys Hoseok left. 

Yoongi turned to Hoseok with a shocked expression. “The stylists are going to kill us.” Yoongi laughs 

“It’s okay, the schedule is cleared for the next week or two.” Hoseok says, hugging Yoongi from behind. Swaying the two back and forth kissing the side of his face. 

“You really are so beautiful, I want you to know that.” Hoseok says. 

“And I think you’re the best boyfriend in the world.” Yoongi smiles,

“Okay okay hurry and eat before the food gets cold I have some fun things planned for us today!” Hoseok exclaims. 

“Like what?” Yoongi asks now eating the food Hoseok prepared for him. 

“That’s a secret.” Hoseok winks, Yoongi rolls his eyes. He loves Hoseok but hates surprises. 

“Just wear something nice, I left something for you in your wardrobe.” Hoseok says, leaving the room to talk to the other guys. 

Yoongi checks out the small bag Hoseok said he left, Yoongi removes the tissue paper from the bag to see a white lingerie set and a note. 

The note read “Hi baby~ I hope you like your gift, I would love to see you wear it tonight.” 

“Are you serious?” Yoongi blushes, he definitely doesn’t mind wearing the lingerie but it makes him think about what Hoseok is planning. 

A few hours later Yoongi and Hoseok we’re ready to leave the dorm, saying their goodbyes to the others, who Yoongi was suspicious of thinking they knew what Hoseok was planning. 

Hoseok took him out to a nice dinner and then brought him back to his own apartment. It was decorated nice but it suited Hoseok’s style. A huge apartment Yoongi didn’t miss that part either. 

“What’s all this for?” Yoongi smiles, bringing Hoseok’s hands into his own, Hoseok walking them out to the balcony of the apartment which had a beautiful view of the city. 

“You know you mean so much to me?” Hoseok says still holding Yoongi’s hands, Yoongi nods. 

“I was waiting for the right moment to ask you this, but will you spend an eternity with me?” Hoseok asks pulling a ring out of his pocket. 

“Of course I will.” Yoongi smiles tears wanting to fall from his eyes as Hoseok slips the ring on his finger, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Hoseok tapped on the back of Yoongi’s thigh letting him go to jump up. 

Yoongi wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist as he carries his now fiancé to the bedroom.   
He sits Yoongi down on the bed who is giggling more than excited for what is about to happen.   
Hoseok begins removing his clothes and Yoongi does the same leaving him in only the lingerie Hoseok gifted him.   
Hoseok groans just seeing Yoongi wearing the lingerie, 

“You look so fucking hot.” Hoseok says walking towards Yoongi pushing him back on the bed, leaning down and kissing him roughly. 

“Want you so bad.” Yoongi whines, “Need you, need your cock so bad” 

“Fuck.” Hoseok groans feeling his dick twitch with the way Yoongi talks to him.   
Yoongi is already hard the lingerie pinning his cock in place. Hoseok pats himself on the back for choosing that color, it matches so well with Yoongi’s complexion. 

“Wait,” Yoongi says, stopping Hoseok from removing the panties Yoongi had on. 

“C-can I ride you?” Yoongi says so innocently, Hoseok feels like he could come on the spot. 

“Yes, fuck, of course, anything you want baby.” Hoseok says, then laying down on the bed watching as Yoongi crawls on top of him. 

He leans down and kisses Hoseok passionately holding himself up with one hand. Taking his free hand Yoongi begins to slowly stroke Hoseok’s cock dragging his nails into the side, making Hoseok groan loudly as he does so. 

“Did you bring me hear so we can be as loud as we want?” Yoongi asks continuing his actions. 

“Yes, f-fuck wanna year you scream my name.” Hoseok says bucking his hips up into Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi smirks as Hoseok continues. 

“A bit impatient are we?” He smiles. 

“Please, been waiting to see you like this all day, fuck.” Hoseok says. 

Yoongi doesn’t make Hoseok wait any longer and settles himself over top of Hoseok’s cock. Slowly guiding it into his entrance. The two moan as pleasure over takes them. Yoongi gives himself a few seconds to adjust before beginning to rock his hips back and forth stroking his own cock as he does so. 

“Tell me how it makes you feel baby?” Hoseok says placing his hands on Yoongi’s hips guiding him up and down bouncing on his cock in the same time as he thrusts into him.

“F-u-ck s’good s’s’good seok-ah.” Yoongi moans, his head thrown back moaning curses tangled with Hoseok’s name.   
His upper body falls onto Hoseok, Hoseok knowing it’s time for him to take control. He flips them over and begins pounding into Yoongi at a fast pace, stroking Yoongi’s cock and sucking at his nipples. Yoongi is practically screaming Hoseok’s name and swears at this point, his hair is sticking to his forehead, his back is arching from all of the pleasure wanting nothing more. 

“F-fuck s-seok-ah nnngh m’gonna cum.” Yoongi cries out. 

“Cum for me baby.” Hoseok says, Yoongi releases on Hoseok’s hand and Hoseok is spilling his load in his fiancé.   
The two take a moment to catch their breath before saying anything. 

“Ngh, fuck, oh my god, I fucking love you.” Yoongi said pulling Hoseok down to kiss him. 

“I love you too, that was amazing.” Hoseok says kissing Yoongi repeatedly. 

“I love you, really.” Yoongi says kissing Hoseok once more. 

“And I love you too.” Hoseok replies smiling into the kiss that would be one of many that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check out my twitter @awnamu where I will be posting social media AU’s and recommending some of my favorite fics from here!


End file.
